


Not Meant to Be

by Gaybaruby



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DiaMari are good moms, F/F, Fluff, Non-traditional Soulmates dynamics, Ruby is 17 when they first meet, You is like 22, but the romance isn't until after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: Your 'soul mate' is the most important person in your life. The Soul Bond determines who you fall in love with, and your happiness for the rest of your life. But what if yours isn't working properly?





	Not Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, whoops, but if I find enough mistakes that annoy me I'll fix it later

_"I finally found my soul mate! Thank you so much for treating me well all this time, You-chan. Goodbye."_

You nodded robotically, barely registering that she was waving goodbye. The cold sting of the winter wind was all that told her that she was still there, still breathing, still _alive_ , not just a machine. She wasn't stuck in a time loop, but she'd certainly seen this scene many times before, and it messed with her sense of reality the more she heard the same thing.

She had known better, really.

Better than to get involved with a girl who hadn't found her soul mate.

Better than to get involved with a girl who wanted to find them desperately.

Better than to get involved with a girl who loved those cheesy movies about soul mates being torn apart only to reunite at the end.

It stung, and it stung a lot. It cut deep and settled uncomfortably in her heart. But it was better than only finding out about it later. Than to be led on then left alone. This time, she'd known what she was getting into. This time, she'd known this wouldn't last for long, and that she was disposable. Somehow, that made the pain feel _good_. She was in _control_ of it, unlike them.

The first time it happened, it _hurt_. She hadn't realized how far people were willing to go to fill the void at the time, how people would use her. How selfish their desperation could make them. Over time, You's anger faded to pity.

They couldn't help their helplessness. They couldn't help their nature, any more than she could help her own.

The soul mate system was powerful, but not foolproof. There were a small amount of people, less than 0.5% of the population, that suffered the same fate.

You had no soul mate, no Soul Bond.

She wanted to be angry at them, but she couldn't. They didn't know what it was like to have no soul mate any more than she knew what it was like to have one. It was fine if she was a replacement, a stand in, for their soul mate. After all, it wasn't like she had one of her own to rush off to.

Her eyes teared up as she sat on a green bench, the warmth of her tears the only thing comforting her in the biting cold of the emptiness surrounding and comprising her.

Silence echoed loudly in the white hell around her.

•••

 

Ever since she was young, she'd tried to resist it. She'd glance around, paranoid, avoiding contact, avoiding people. Ever since she'd realized what a Soul Bond was, Ruby lived in fear and disdain of it.

° ° °

The first time it had happened, she was only five.

" _Why does it hurt?"_ She was crying in pain as her chest pulled so tight on itself she thought she might explode. Salty tears were pouring down her face in fat driblets as she sobbed loudly, face red with strain.

 _"Your Soul Bond is being severed,"_  the doctor had said. There was nothing they could do but comfort her, and apologize for her loss.

° ° °

The second time it had happened, she was six.

Ruby wheezed as she fell to her knees. She couldn't cry. She could only gasp for air that felt like it was being sucked out of her, like she wasn't _allowed_ air, only suffering. It was the same bitter, *hollow* feeling as last time.

_"Your daughter has another Soul Bond. She might have to deal with this for the rest of her life, as her body seems to be unconsciously forming them at a constant rate."_

The doctors could do nothing but comfort her and apologize for her loss.

° ° °

Ruby sighed as she stepped through the door, a familiar duo of black and blonde hair on the couch, cuddling and chattering happily to one another. Mari popped her head up, waving to the redhead.

"Hello Ruby-chan~" Mari greeted, grinning widely as Dia popped her head up beside the boisterous blonde.

"Hey Mari-chan," Ruby replied, voice monotone as ever. Dia frowned, turning down the television.

"Again? So soon? Wanna come sit with us?" Dia's voice was laced with concern. Ruby only offered a watery smile. Onee-chan was being kind as always. Ruby nodded, heart soaring as she sat between the pair, who hugged her tightly and enveloped her in the warmth she loved so much. The one that made her feel less broken.

"How can such a pretty bomber head suffer so much all the time? Absolutely unfair!" Mari cried out angrily, peppering Ruby's face with kisses.

"Pretty bomber head?" Dia teased, making an unimpressed face before placing a kiss to Ruby's forehead, rubbing the top of her head. Mari smirked.

"Jealous of Ruby-chan's adorable nickname because I haven't give you one yet? Shame shame darling," Mari jested back, rubbing the small of Ruby's back. The tired girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort. They were like her second parents, showering her and each other in affection.

She didn't need a stupid soul bond, when all it caused was pain and suffering. When all it did was make her 'love' people she had no control over.

She just needed bonds like these, ones that she chose, ones that made her happy, not miserable.

•••

You smiled as her eyes skirted over a copy of Saint Snow's new single. She'd been following them since their debut, and they had yet to let her down. She grabbed one and walked to the line, excited to get the free poster that came with it. She stepped in line behind a tiny redhead, who was holding a basket filled with a small mountain of idol posters, magazines, and anime idol figures. You smirked at the sight, amused.

"You a big idol fan?" You asked. The girl emitted a small squeak, turning around with a face so red it almost matched her hair.

"Y-Yeah. Um, y-you?" the girl chirped. You's breath hitched at how large and consuming her eyes were, the deep turquoise sparkling behind a thick curtain of black eyelashes. When she realized she'd just been staring awkwardly into this poor girl's gorgeous eyes for a few seconds she blinked, breaking the spell. She glanced down at the pile, grinning at the sight of the new Saint Snow single.

"Sort of. I only keep up with Saint Snow, but I'll listen to it if it comes on. If you've got reccomendations I'd be glad to listen," You replied, supplying a friendly smile. The redhead gave a small smile back, stepping forward to fill the gap the person in front left behind. You did the same, tucking a lock of grey behind her ear.

"Eheh, I'd talk your ear off if I did that," the girl said, a somewhat insecure tone creeping into her words. You gave a half-smile. Poor girl was probably used to people finding her weird. You knew all too well what people generally thought of people like her. Given her position on the swim team, great academics back in high school, and her fairly well-liked status even now at the office, she had to shut down some pretty nasty comments about them from others before. You, for one, thought it was nice people were so passionate.

"I wouldn't mind. I haven't got anything better to do," You smiled, laughing a bit. The smaller chuckled, raising a brow.

"Not even a soul mate to get back to?" The redhead's teasing tone washed away some of the sting, but that didn't stop You from going quiet and wincing.

"N-No, can't have one," was all You offered, plastering a smile on her lips. The redhead's expression didn't turn into pity like it usually did when the subject was brought up, much to the older's surprise. It seemed... comforting.

"Mmm, seems we've got the inverse of each other's problems," the redhead smiled somberly with a gentle giggle before continuing, "sorry for being so insensitive, I should've known better."

You shook her head as the younger stepped forward into the space she left behind, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "Not at all, it's not exactly a common thing... Wait, what'd you mean by the first part?"

Ruby opened her mouth to respond, but she was met with the sight of the cashier. She placed her items on the counter, turning around to hold out her hand.

"Looks like our time is cut short, but maybe after you pay we can continue?" Ruby offered. You smiled, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Yeah. Coffee at the cafe next door?" You asked. She nodded as she grabbed her bagged items, grinning widely.

"Absolutely," she responded,stepping aside to let You pay.

•••

At the cafe, they had ordered and were sat at a couple of seats tucked away in a corner, having just told one another their names.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby," You tested the name out loud. "That's a cute name, Ruby-chan."

The redhead flushed, toying with the the tips of her hair as she sipped her hot chocolate. "You-san, that's a bit embarrassing."

You leaned forward with a wide smirk, "But it's so cute, _Ruby-chan_."

Ruby pursed her lips, taking a long drink. "Whatever you say, _Yocchi_."

You choked on her drink, practically wheezing with laughter. "Geez, we just met! You can't go and take away my bad nickname virginity so soon!" You chuckled, wiping her lips with a napkin. Ruby joined in with a few soft laughs before taking a bite of her muffin.

"Apologies, _Yocchi_ ," Ruby said in a tone that didn't sound sorry at all, chuckling when You groaned, before the greyhead gave in and laughed. They both went back to eating and drinking. The silence took root, the sounds of the cafe, of other conversations and glasses clinking, slowly growing louder. The background that had fallen away as they became engrossed in the conversation was slowly seeping back in. You took a soft breath, face serious and voice lowered.

"So, about what you said in the store..." You started, hands clasped in front of her on the table, thumbs toying with each other. Ruby's radiant smile was warm and soft as she took another sip, a delightful compliment to the sweet aromas and muted chatter of the cafe.

"Oh, the soul mates thing?" Ruby asked. You nodded.

"Only if you're comfortable, of course! I can explain first if you'd like," You offered, then took another sip, the warm richness soothing her nerves. Ruby's cheeks went a bit red as she nodded.

"I-If you could please," Ruby whispered, nibbling at her muffin. You nodded, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't have a soul mate. I was, uh, born without a Soul Bond." Ruby looked as if she wanted to say something, but she stayed silent so You continued, "It's a rare condition, and I haven't met anyone else with it yet."

Ruby nodded sympathetically, but unlike others You had talked to, the redhead didn't seem to be secretly judging or pitying her at all. She just gave a coruscant smile that caressed You gently, warming her to the core, whispering that everything was alright. She felt _safe_ , and she wasn't sure what to think of that considering they'd just met. Her thoughts fell away when the redhead stroked her hand, lips parting to speak.

"I've had many Soul Bonds. They form and break constantly," Ruby said, then took a sip from her hot chocolate. You's eyes widened after the silence had settled for a few seconds, the full implications hitting her like a train, almost knocking the breath from her.

"That must be painful... I-I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say," You's heart sank. She didn't want the redhead to think she was pitying her- if anyone knew how much that sucked it would be her. But the girl just shook her head as if she'd read her mind.

"If I was in your shoes I wouldn't know what to say either," Ruby's tone was reassuring and sparked something in You, though she didn't know what because Ruby continued right on, "And yes, it's extremely painful, but I'm able to manage it better. To be honest, the physical pain is almost less annoying than the way it messes with my emotions."

You could only offer what was hopefully a consoling smile, and a soft chuckle.

"Well, since we're friends now, if you need anything," You paused to pull out her phone, "then just call me and I'll help. I give great massages," You wriggled her eyebrows, earning a shy giggle from Ruby.

"How do I know you're not actually an axe murderer?" Ruby joked and feigned suspicion, but pulled out her phone anyway, handing it to You to put in her number, heart lifting when the greyhead let out a hearty laugh. It was a calming sound that settled throughout her, the faint pains she was starting to feel come on fading away.

Mustering up her seriousness, she added, "You'll really do that for me?"

Her heart fluttered when You flashed an almost blindingly bright grin. "Of course! You can't tell me something like that and then expect me to do nothing." When You finished putting in the numbers, she handed Ruby's phone back to her.

"Thank you so much," was all Ruby could manage, voice soft as her eyes pricked with tears. You squeezed her hand comfortingly and they left it at that, returning to eating.

They didn't speak for the rest of their meal, only breaking the silence to say goodbye when they parted at the door.

But it was the happiest either had felt in a while.

•••

"How did it go? Did you get your poster?" Dia asked as Ruby removed her shoes and hung up her jacket.

"If not, I'll just buy all of 'em!" Mari promised, the familiar energy making Ruby grin. The blonde didn't even flinch when Dia smacked her arm lightly.

"It went great. I even made a new friend," Ruby said, settling on the couch between her two not-moms, who immediately wrapped their arms around her.

"I knew my baby was popular! Just look at that cute face!" Mari pinched her cheeks while Dia rubbed the top of her head.

"Don't forget about us now," Dia joked. Ruby smiled, shaking her head and pressing a kiss to Dia's forehead, who broke out into a touched grin at the surprise.

"Never," she replied, then pressed one to Mari's forehead as well.

° ° °

Later that night, when Ruby had fallen asleep watching movies with them on the couch, they carried her into her bed and tucked her in. Then they went into Dia's kissing and cuddling, extra happy and loving, and they both thought the same thing the whole time.

_'She hasn't looked that happy since she first met Hanamaru-san.'_

•••

"Aren't you extra energetic today?" Riko commented as she watched You shuffling around the office, obvious jealousy in her voice as she downed another cup of coffee. You laughed, patting her on the back.

"Aren't I always?" You saluted before hurrying off.

Riko shook her head, unable to comprehend how someone could be so chipper so early in the morning, never mind at such a boring job in general. She jumped when a certain orange threw her arm around the redhead's shoulders. Speaking of people too energetic for the morning.

"Lovely morning ain't it?" Chika commented before taking a large swig of coffee, sighing loudly after.

"No morning is," Riko replied dryly, shrugging her arm off so she could get another cup because _god she needed it_. Not everyone could be freakishly energetic like Chika and You.

"But today is! Didn't you notice?" Chika insisted. Riko couldn't help but return Chika's smile. God those two were infectious.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise I'll be happier about it when I wake up," Riko said, both of them leaning on the counter to drink their bitter energy as they watched You, smiles creeping across their faces as they watched her going around, light on her feet. They were both well aware.

This was the happiest she'd been in a while.

•••

"Nooooo!" You dropped to her knees dramatically, sighing as Ruby giggled, standing and plopping back onto the couch.

"You're pretty bad at this, Yocchi," Ruby said, the nickname having stuck from their first hangout all those months ago, Ruby never calling her by anything different. You clicked her tongue, setting up another round.

"I knew I shouldn't have done sports. I should've just been a hermit!" You declared, mashing the buttons on her controller.

"I-I don't think that would've helped, Yocchi," Ruby admitted with a chuckle, proceeding to kick You's butt once more.

"Wow, that hurts," You pressed a hand to chest dramatically, but grinned despite herself. She watched as the redhead switched out the CDs, an energetic denpa pop song blasting from the speakers.

"Well, at least you'll have idols cheering for you, no matter how bad you are," Ruby said with a smirk, giggling when You gasped with feigned offense.

"Alright then, Mr. Funny Guy, we'll go to the pool this weekend and then we'll see who has the upperhand when I'm destroying you in Super Soaker Sniping!" You declared, casting Ruby a mischievous grin.

"Alright, you're on!" Ruby said, giggling at You's competitiveness. The two continued to play (You losing every match, of course) until Dia and Mari came home.

You smiled as she walked home, that gaping, _empty_ feeling she felt gnawing at her before weaken even further, the way it only could around Ruby. She knew she shouldn't be so selfish, especially since Ruby should be getting along with other girls her age, but she wanted to spend as much time with her friend as she possibly could.

•••

Ruby sighed as You finished massaging her shoulders, the warm touch and skilled way she worked the redhead's muscles relaxing her. Ruby moved the older girl's hands to her stomach, who automatically started rubbing soothing circles.

"I-I'm sorry," Ruby breathed, voice strained. She felt the greyhead shake her head. Ruby was laying with her back pressed to You's chest, You's inner thighs pressed to hers.

"Don't be, we weren't doing anything important anyway. Your pain isn't an inconvenience for me," You reassured.

"Th-Thank you," Ruby whispered, heart light and mind clear as she closed her eyes.

She knew she shouldn't be acting selfish like this. The pain wasn't all that bad-she could've just downed some painkillers and she would've been just fine. But over the months since they'd met, You's presence helped so much with the pains that she couldn't go back to how it was before. Not to mention that Ruby just liked being around You, even if she wasn't in pain. She knew that You should be out drinking with her coworkers and having fun.

But she sighed as she focused on You's hands, a grounding feeling. She'd allow herself to be just a little selfish.

• (2 years later) •

The two were laying on You's bed, Ruby's back pressed to You's chest as they watched a movie and You rubbed Ruby's stomach, tanned hands making circles against Ruby's milky, pale belly.

"Thanks for this. It's not acting up today, but it was pretty stressful. You know how Onee-chan gets," Ruby melted into the warmth pressed against her, eyes closed as she took a sip of her melon soda.

You chuckled, "She's a slave driver, I'm telling you!" They both laughed, just relaxing and making jokes throughout the movie.

In the time since they'd met, Ruby had since graduated and started working for Mari's family's company, and Ruby de-stressing at You's place became a regular thing, though it had been some time since they last did it.

"Yocchi, did your date from last week go well?" Ruby asked, taking a bite of her pizza. You grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, we're dating now! But he said it's just until he finds his soulmate- the usual," You said, putting on another movie. "How'd your search go?"

"Not so good, they already had a Soul Bond with someone," Ruby sighed, drinking another swig of melon soda. "But I have another Soul Bond so I'm gonna try again."

They both high-fived, laughing as their attention turned to the movie. A heavy feeling settled in their chest, trying to pretend to not be jealous.

_'This is for the best. She'll be better off with someone that's not broken.'_

• (One year later) •

Ruby rubbed You's back as she pressed her tear-soaked face to the redhead's chest, her own twisted in concern. You had been broken up with many times over their time together, but it had never been this bad, to the point where You couldn't even speak because she was crying so hard. The redhead tamped down her jealousy, focusing on concern only.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, voice soft and full of comfort, once the crying had become mostly silent. You stilled against her, the grip on her shirt tightening. She pulled away a bit, but didn't look at Ruby.

"I'm just damaged goods, aren't I?" You whispered. Ruby let out a horrified gasp.

"What? Of course not!" Ruby was baffled, cupping You's face in her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I love you," You whispered, and when the words slurred, combined with the scent of her breath, Ruby realized what was going on.

"Have you been drinking?" Ruby asked. You didn't answer, just pulled away, running her hands through her hair.

"Of courrrze I've been drinking," You slurred, dragging out the last word. She hiccups, nuzzling into Ruby's neck and squeezing her chest. "I wanna kizzz you~"

You finishes her sentence with another hiccup, pulling out a beer from her purse and taking a swig before Ruby pries You's wandering hands away from her and pulls the bottle from her hand, putting it on her desk and getting You a cup of water.

"You're drunk. Just drink this and go to sleep, okay?" Ruby forces her to drink the water and sleep. She goes out to the living room and lays on the couch, scolding herself for reading into You's words.

_'She didn't mean it, she's just drunk. She wouldn't want to be with someone who's in love with other people all the time.'_

•••

When You wakes up, her head is pounding hard and a sinking feeling is settling in her chest. She scans her surroundings, confused at first until she sees the idol posters. She freezes, pulling away the blanket, relieved that she's still clothed.

*'Nothing too dumb then,'* You thinks, relieved, as she goes to take a shower.

But that sinking feeling doesn't leave.

° ° °

When she's finished dressing, she pads out to the kitchen, only to find Ruby just finishing up, taking a stack of waffles to the table. When she notices You, her eyes are wide and her cheeks are a flaming red.

"Y-You, you're awake! I finished breakfast, I was just gonna wake you up," is all Ruby says, and You's sinking feeling is immediately amplified tenfold. Ruby _never_ calls her by her name.

"Oh god, what did I do last night?" You asked, trying to meet Ruby's gaze.

But the redhead keeps looking away, then turns on her heel to open the refrigerator.

"N-Nothing, you were just a little drunk last night, it doesn't matter," Ruby says, bringing out a bottle of orange juice to the table. "Want some?"

You narrows her eyes, grabbing the two cups off of the table and out of reach. Ruby flinches. "Seriously man? Obviously it's making you uncomfortable."

Ruby flushes, sighing as she settles into a chair. "You, um, said you loved me and wanted to kiss me. B-But I understand that you were drunk, so you don't need to worry."

You's jaw dropped. Of course she let that slip, and of course it made Ruby uncomfortable. That was the whole reason why she hadn't confessed to Ruby all this time.

"N-No! I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable! I know you don't wanna be more than friends. If that makes you uncomfortable, I promise I won't act on it." You's eyes were screwed shut, and she was panicking in the inside. She didn't want her amazing friendship, the one that kept her from feeling *empty* and *broken* to end just because she couldn't stop herself from catching feelings.

She waited for Ruby to tell her, _'sorry, this won't work out, I want to find a soul mate.'_

What she got was a soft chuckle and a hand on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, Ruby was crying, her soft chuckles turning in to outright laughs.

"What?" You asked. Ruby stopped and gave her a watery smile, wiping her eyes.

"Dummy, I love you. I've been in love with you for a while now," Ruby laughed again, shaking her head. You's jaw dropped again.

"Wait, what?! When?! _I've_ been in love with _you_ for a while!" You was utterly confused. Ruby looked equally stunned as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I don't know. It just kind of happened, and I only realized it a few months ago. I didn't wanna tell you because I thought you wouldn't want to be with someone who falls in love with other people, and it would make things awkward," Ruby poked her index fingers together dumbly, biting her lips. You shook her head, then grimaced when _ow, it freaking hurt._

"W-whoa, that's how it happened for me too. And I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd want someone broken like me since you could just wait until you found someone who reciprocated your Soul Bond," You said before she registered fully what Ruby said.

"Wait, what? Why would I think that?! It's not your fault, it's the stupid Soul Bond, you have no say in it!" You was shouting now, causing her to wince and clutch her head.

"And why would _I_ think that you're... _broken_ ," Ruby spat the last word out like it was poison and she could barely force the word out.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Ruby broke the silence with a laugh, tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, we both jumped to conclusions about some stuff. So let's just say how we really feel and not drag this out," Ruby said, leaning forward on her elbows.

"I'll start: I love you and I don't care about having a stupid soul mate- I have a deeper connection with you than _any_ of the people I've had a soul bond with. The only one that comes close is Hanamaru-chan, and I haven't been in love with her since the bond broke, we're just friends. You're not broken, you're amazing and I couldn't ask for anyone better." Ruby leaned forward, signalling for You to go, even though she was so stunned she almost couldn't even get her mouth to move. But she cleared her throat, mirroring Ruby's pose.

"And _I_ love _you_. I don't care if you keep falling in love with other people, it's not like you can control it. It only lasts as long as the bond does, right? As long as you kept loving me too, then I'd be okay." You trailed off towards the end, eyes filling with tears. She startled when Ruby was suddenly pulling her up out of the chair and hugging her tightly, burying her face in the crook of You's neck.

"We don't need to be soul mates to be in love, Yocchi. I love you without a Soul Bond. And even if you did end up forming a Soul Bond with someone else, or if I went with someone who reciprocated my Soul Bond, deep down, I'd still love *you*. Because I didn't need a bond- we made this all by ourselves without one." Ruby looked up into You's eyes, cupping her cheeks, which were now damp with tears, matching the redhead's own.

The greyhead nodded, pulling one of her hands away to kiss it, not looking away from Ruby's gorgeous turquoise gaze.

"We did this all by ourselves. Biology can suck it, we can do this without one!" You and Ruby's grins were so wide it hurt, but neither cared.

° ° °

When they finished brushing their teeth, they got dressed and went to the beach, just swimming and enjoying each other. As they watched the sun set on the horizon from their blanket, they finished their ice cream, basking in the fading warmth in silence. Before it was gone completely, You pulled Ruby close to her.

Ruby moaned as You's soft lips pressed against hers, soft and slow. As Ruby parted her lips to let You in, she crawled into the older girl's lap, caressing her toned stomach greedily like she'd wanted to all day with one hand, the other kneading the soft flesh of her breast.

You moaned softly into the kiss, exploring the sweet taste in Ruby's mouth, arching her back into the redhead's touch. Her own hands traveled down to squeeze at her plump butt and criminally soft thighs, breaking the kiss to nip at Ruby's slightly swollen lower lip. Before You could do anything else, Ruby took over, sucking at the soft flesh on her neck and trailing kisses up to nip at You's earlobe.

They wouldn't go further than this tonight, and there were still things they needed to discuss, but that could wait. Right now, everything was fine. Right now they could just be happy that they were with each other, and they didn't have to worry about soul mates or Soul Bonds or anything else. They could just focus each other.

It wasn't meant to be, it wasn't all part of a greater plan-and that was fine, it didn't need to be. They were happy right where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some fluff after I went and tainted the YouRuby tag for a bit. I'm back to my roots with more YouRuby fluff since this ship deserves it though. Lemme know what you think ^w^


End file.
